Contigo en la distancia
by Aidan Schrodinger
Summary: Para poder estar con Michiru, Haruka crea un nuevo mundo.


La historia a continuación fue escrita en colaboración con la autora Aurora Kaioh. La música empleada aquí es "Tiempo de vals" del intérprete Chayanne y "Contigo en la distancia" interpretada por Luis Miguel.

Esta es una historia editada, gracias por sus reviews.

AS

Dedicado a Aurora Kaioh.

* * *

Juegos de rol

**CONTIGO EN LA DISTANCIA**

Haruka tamborileó los dedos en el teclado e impaciente bebió del vaso de café. El cursor parpadeó en la ventana de chat y se removió en su silla esperando verla llegar.

. . .

Apoyada en el marco de la puerta del balcón, Haruka miró el exterior, el viento acarició su cabello y ondeó las cortinas en la puerta cuando sintió un par de brazos rodearle. Con una sonrisa cerró los ojos.

—Sirena…

Michiru sonrió ciñéndose más a su cuerpo.

—Mi ángel —musitó Michiru aspirando su aroma—. Te extraño…

—Y yo a ti… —respondió Haruka girándose hacia ella y la abrazó con fuerza.

Una lágrima rodó en la mejilla Michiru. Haruka la enjugó con una caricia y elevando su rostro depositó un beso en sus labios.

—Es difícil estar sin ti… —dijo Haruka llevando la mano a la mejilla de Michiru quién la cubrió con la suya cerrando los ojos.

—Para mí también lo ha sido —dijo Michiru sin levantar la mirada.

—Cada día me cuesta más despertar si no estás.

—Estoy, no lo olvides, estoy —dijo Michiru posando una mano sobre el pecho de Haruka que esbozó una melancólica sonrisa—. Debes descansar y distraerte, lo necesitas.

—Tú también lo necesitas. Me has dicho que has estado muy ocupada con tus presentaciones.

—No es tan exhaustivo como lo que tú haces.

—Lo es —alzó su rostro—. Quiero que te relajes, te hace falta.

Michiru asintió con una sonrisa leve.

—Lo importante es que estamos aquí ahora —dijo Haruka.

—Sí, lo importante es esto. Es sólo que, he estado algo preocupada porque no descansas y si no duermes, ¿cómo volverás a mí?

—Está bien, con tal de estar contigo lo haré —con una sonrisa Haruka buscó su mirada y le dio un beso profundo y tan íntimo que hizo a Michiru aferrarse a su ropa—. Estás ansiosa… —dijo de cerca sonriendo con picardía.

Michiru sonrió apenada y desvió la mirada con el rostro ligeramente sonrojado.

—Un poco —admitió bajando la mirada—. Es que… —avergonzada se mordió el labio, luego levantó el rostro y acarició su mejilla—. Es increíble lo que me provocas —rodeando su cuello con una sonrisa se entregó a ella en un apasionado beso.

Haruka respondió con intensidad deslizando las manos en su espalda y aferrándose a su cintura intentó controlar el deseo, pero su poco autocontrol dio rienda suelta a los desesperados impulsos que gobernaron su mente.

—Sirena... —Haruka arrastró los labios por el costado de su cuello hasta descender a su pecho donde aspirando profundo se detuvo y volvió a sus labios.

Michiru tomó su rostro con ambas manos y la miró desconcertada.

—¿Sucede algo? —Preguntó colando las manos debajo de la camisa de Haruka.

—No, estoy bien, es sólo que, el otro día… dijiste que querías bailar cuando nos viéramos, más que… hacer esto —sonrió—. Aunque creo que te es más fácil decir esas cosas cuando no estás aquí porque cuando estás, bueno…

—Me descontrolo —asintió bajando la mirada—. Lo sé.

Michiru tomó la mano de Haruka y la llevó al sofá donde tomaron asiento y acomodándose recargó la cabeza en su hombro—. Es que hoy... me siento extraña. Una parte de mi quiere estar contigo, pero la otra... de verdad desea sólo tranquilidad, sólo sentirte sin necesidad de… "eso".

Haruka rió al escucharle decir: "eso".

—Lo sé —dijo Haruka—, te entiendo, es por eso que me negué hace un momento, es sólo que… me es difícil estar contigo y abstenerme.

—Por supuesto que lo sé... —Michiru tomó sus manos—, no te acomplejes, por el contrario te lo agradezco, yo... no sé... es que… como que hace demasiado calor hoy.

—¿Calor? —Haruka rió—. Creí que hacía frío.

—Las estaciones son complicadas.

—Tienes razón —respondió Haruka con una sonrisa.

—En todo caso, discúlpame.

—¿Por qué? Tener calor no es malo, sólo lo es si lo contagias.

Haruka sonrió con complicidad y Michiru sonrió con ella.

—Me disculpo porque te tengo aquí hablando conmigo y no me decido a hacer nada.

—Espera, ¿estás diciendo que estás en un debate contigo misma sobre "hacerlo o no hacerlo"?

Haruka rió a carcajadas y Michiru hizo un gesto que Haruka consideró adorable.

—¿Sabes? Tengo una idea —dijo Haruka extendiendo su mano—. Ven, vamos a una fiesta.

Dubitativa, Michiru cubrió sus labios sin comprender su repentina actitud.

—Anda, vamos—Haruka tomó su mano y tiró de ella hasta ponerla en pie—. Ven, acompáñame.

—Pero Haruka…

—Sólo ven conmigo.

Haruka la llevó a través de la sala y se paró frente al par de puertas de madera blanca con Michiru a su lado, la miró de reojo con una sonrisa y empujó las puertas que se abrieron de par en par. Frente a ellas el gran salón del Palacio de Cristal se adornaba con listones y en el techo fastuosos candelabros de cristal reflectaban la luz en la pista. Atuendos de etiqueta y vestidos de gala se paseaban disfrutando la fiesta. Entonces, una melodía comenzó: _"Tiempo de vals"_ hizo su introducción.

—Es esto… ¿un sueño? —Preguntó Michiru.

Ante su mirada incrédula, Michiru recorrió el salón con los ojos, Haruka dio un paso dentro de la pista y como por arte de magia su atuendo cambió a un traje negro de etiqueta, e inclinándose le tendió la mano.

—¿Bailamos?

Haruka tomó su mano y jalándola le hizo poner los pies en la pista. Las ropas de Michiru cambiaron de inmediato por un vestido de gala. Para Michiru todo era increíblemente inesperado y se tomó un tiempo para contemplarse, estaba radiante, después reparó en Haruka y con una sonrisa tomó su mano con seguridad.

—¿Con quién más querría bailar? —Respondió.

Haruka la llevó al centro de la pista, tomó su cintura, Michiru su hombro y juntas comenzaron a bailar al compás de la música. Sus compañeros de baile sonríen y felices danzan en sincronía. Michiru sonrió y sus ojos se cristalizaron de emoción. Ambas ríen y giran con entusiasmo.

—Mi príncipe… —dijo Michiru.

Con un sonrojo Haruka desvió la mirada. Michiru disfrutaba de hacerla enrojecer.

—No estás sola —dijo Haruka de pronto—, nadie te mira. —Recordó que Michiru decía odiar las fiestas porque detestaba ser el centro de atención y más aún, estar rodeada de gente y sentirse sola.

—No importa que miren —dijo Michiru—, estoy contigo.

La música tiende a acelerar y Haruka se separa tomando su mano y la hace girar para luego volver a tomar a su cintura y girar juntas por la pista sonriendo con júbilo. Encantada, Michiru se deja llevar por la melodía y por Haruka que la guía.

—Contigo... todo es diferente —dijo.

En el centro de la pista Michiru se paró sobre las puntas de sus pies y besó a Haruka mientras los demás convidados continúan bailando y girando a su alrededor, danzando los últimos compases de la música hasta que termina. Entonces todo ensombrece y cortan el beso sin dejar de mirarse cuando una esfera desciende llenando de destellos el salón, una melodía lenta comienza y Haruka la atrae tomando su espalda baja haciéndola bailar más cerca.

—Te amo... —dijo Michiru. Dichosa se abrazó a su cuello y la siguió en la nueva melodía.

Michiru recostó la cabeza en su pecho sintiendo su calidez, escuchando el apacible latido de su corazón—. Esto es más bello que un sueño...

—Es porque es más real que uno...

Haruka besó su cabello cerrando los ojos.

Luego de unos segundos Michiru levantó el rostro y negó con la cabeza acariciando el cabello de su nuca.

—Es porque tú eres mi sueño hecho realidad.

Michiru se levantó de nuevo sobre sus puntas entregándole su corazón en un beso. La melodía acaba progresivamente y mientras todos se detienen, Michiru permanece abrazada a Haruka—. Gracias... tú me llenas de magia... me haces sumamente feliz...

—Por favor —Haruka negó con la cabeza—, soy feliz contigo. Si hago esto... es porque tú así lo inspiras.

Con el rubor en el rostro Michiru la miró, sus palabras hicieron saltar su corazón. Entonces tomó su mano y dirigiéndose al balcón se alejaron del bullicio y de los invitados; al abrir las puertas la brisa nocturna acarició su cuerpo y tirando de Haruka se adelantó dejando ir los ojos al el cielo nocturno.

—Siempre me pregunté... —dijo Michiru—, que se sentiría estar así. Qué se sentiría que alguien creara los más bellos escenarios para mí —con una sonrisa Michiru giró sobre sus pies—. Es… indescriptible.

—Tú también lo has creado para mí —Haruka se acercó hasta tomar su mano—. Mira esto... —dijo levantando la mirada—. El cielo... este es el cielo del que me hablaste.

Haruka la abrazó por la espalda apoyando el mentón en su hombro, luego tomó su mano y acarició su propia mejilla con el dorso.

—No entiendo —dijo Haruka—, cómo es que nadie lo ha hecho aún —esbozó una sonrisa leve—. Con tantos admiradores que tienes, es difícil pensar que nadie te haya sorprendido o complacido de alguna forma.

—Nunca nadie entendió lo que es importante para mí. Hasta ahora —cerrando los ojos Michiru apoyó el cuerpo en el pecho de Haruka y cubrió sus manos con las propias—. Nunca quise nada material. Nunca quise alguien que me pusiese en un pedestal y me obligara a ser algo que no soy. Nunca entendí cómo alguien podría querer eso —Michiru abrió los ojos al cielo—. Lo que anhelaba era alguien que convirtiera mis sueños en realidad, que se preocupara por conocerme más que por darme cosas. Que entendiera y me mostrara este cielo. Que lo viera como yo lo veo —Michiru se giró sin soltarse de sus brazos—. Sólo un ángel lo hizo posible —acarició su mejilla mirando fijamente sus ojos—. Sólo un ángel que quiero hacer feliz de la misma forma en que me hace feliz.

Haruka sonrió con ternura.

—Soy feliz tan sólo con tenerte —Haruka le dio un pequeño beso—. Vaya... mi ángel resultó ser una sirena —sonrió—. Yo también soñaba con alguien como tú… —Haruka recordó la clase de sueños que solía tener antes de aceptar ser una Sailor—. Pero Sirena… sé honesta, alguna vez imaginaste que sería... ¿así? Es decir; nunca imaginaste tu vida con alguien... ¿opuesto? —Haruka se señaló a sí misma.

Michiru la abrazó con fuerza y recostó la cabeza en su pecho.

—Imagino muchas cosas, y quizá sí, siendo pequeña vi mi vida diferente. En ese entonces solía creer que sería feliz con lo que según los demás era la felicidad. Luego entendí que eso nunca sería así —Michiru cerró los ojos—. He imaginado mi vida de muchas formas. Y siempre estuvo presente aquella persona que me enseñaría lo que es la felicidad y me la regalaría cada día. Y cuando apareciste me cuestioné cómo sería esa persona y tuve miedo, no quería equivocarme, era algo que debía decidir sola. Pedí incansablemente una respuesta, un indicio, aunque ahora creo que todo estaba más que justificado en el hecho de que cada vez que me decía que no… terminaba entre tus brazos —sonrió de nuevo—. Sin embargo; esa señal llegó de otra forma y fue la que necesitaba. Te presentaste en mis sueños, ocupando el lugar de la persona que amo. No podía seguir negándote.

—No sabía que alguna vez me habías rechazado —Haruka esbozó una sonrisa leve—. Para mí tú siempre tuviste todo muy claro. Era yo quién no lo aceptaba. —Aquel día en la pista de atletismo con Elza Grey volvió a su memoria—. Ahora veo que no sólo fui yo. Tampoco supe que tuviste miedo. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Pasaste por muchas cosas sola.

—Eran cosas que debía entender por mí misma. —Michiru sonrió acariciando su rostro—. Y quizás no lo viste pero siempre estuviste ahí, ayudándome a derribar las dudas. Disipaste el miedo sin darte cuenta, desaparecía cada vez que estaba contigo, y a pesar de que en ese entonces pareció una eternidad, ahora veo que no fue tanto tiempo, y que mi corazón decidió pelear por lo que en verdad deseaba. Nunca lo mencioné porque sabía que un día podría decírtelo, que un día... ese miedo sería tan sólo un recuerdo y sólo quedaría amor en mi corazón, un amor que te entregaría a ti.

Haruka acarició su mejilla y la abrazó con fuerza.

—Es verdad, ahora eres más fuerte —Haruka la miró a los ojos—, ya no eres la "niña prodigio" que conocí, creciste frente a mí. Eres diferente —Haruka apoyó la frente en la suya fijando la mirada en sus ojos—. Hiciste que me olvidara de todo lo que me acomplejaba y ni siquiera me di cuenta de en qué momento sucedió, sólo... pasó.

—Pasó porque tenía que pasar —Michiru sonrió con dulzura tomando el rostro de Haruka entre sus manos, dándole un largo beso—. La verdad es que, fuiste tú quien me ayudó a crecer, a encontrar mi camino. Finalmente sé lo que quiero, cómo lo quiero y lo más importante, tengo la paciencia, la fuerza y la fe para conseguirlo sin importar la adversidad. Sé que siempre dices que no debo agradecerte pero... —Michiru sonrió con sinceridad—. Gracias.

—No debes… —Haruka sonrió negando y pegando la frente a la suya le dio un beso con la nariz, al darse cuenta desvió la mirada y avergonzada se preguntó por qué lo hizo.

Con asombro Michiru la miró, y riendo se cubrió los labios con el dorso de la mano.

—Y te preguntas por qué eres adorable… —Michiru tomó el rostro de Haruka y besó la punta de su nariz.

Con el sonrojo en las mejillas Haruka tomó sus manos y besó el dorso de ambas cuando reparó en el reloj de su muñeca, mirando la hora tomó la cintura de Michiru y le dio un apasionado beso.

—Te amo... —le habló de cerca—. Sirena, es tarde… tenemos que irnos. Es hora de ir a casa.

Con una sonrisa Haruka tomó su mano y atravesaron el salón entre los invitados, y de un momento a otro estaban de vuelta frente al par de puertas. Haruka intercambió miradas con Michiru y tomando las perillas abrieron ambas puertas de par en par, la sala de la casa que comparten apareció del otro lado, extendiéndole la mano Haruka le cedió el paso y de vuelta a la normalidad cerró las puertas tras de sí. Junto al sofá Haruka volvió a tomar la cintura de Michiru y la besó otra vez.

—No quisiera tener que irme... —dijo tomando sus manos—. Cuídate… Sabes que te amo. Gracias por esta velada, fue… maravillosa.

—"Indescriptible" —contestó Michiru con una sonrisa, envolviéndola y reteniéndola entre sus brazos—. Cuídate, y… mi ángel, nunca olvides que no importa qué, no importa dónde, estoy contigo.

—No lo haré. Te veré esta noche princesa —le dio otro beso—. Bajo las estrellas... en nuestro balcón.

Haruka la abrazó de pronto, la idea de tener que dejarla ir le oprimió el pecho.

—Tú y yo, esta noche —Michiru le dio un beso fugaz.

—Hasta luego Sirena... —Haruka comenzó a andar de espaldas alejándose sin perderla de vista—. Descansa… —Haruka se dio vuelta para salir.

—¡Haruka! —La llamó otra vez—. Te amo...

—También te amo Sirena…

—Disculpe… —Haruka se sobresaltó—. Ya vamos a cerrar —dijeron a su espalda.

Haruka levantó la mirada a la encargada de la cafetería dónde había estado escribiendo.

—Ah, ehmm… sí, ya voy, gracias —dijo.

Haruka respiró profundo y parpadeó intentando enfocar; miró a todos lados, le costaba desprenderse de la fantasía en la pantalla y miró el exterior, había anochecido.

El cursor parpadeó en la caja de texto. El juego de rol había acabado. Una fotografía de Michiru en Australia apareció en el protector de pantalla.

Haruka cerró la computadora y bebió el resto de su café. Al salir las campanas en la puerta le despidieron seguido del _"Vuelva pronto"_ del personal. El anuncio luminoso de la cafetería se apagó a su espalda dejando la húmeda calle a oscuras, unos metros adelante abordó su auto y acomodó la computadora en el asiento del copiloto, por un momento permaneció mirando el asiento vacío y cerró la puerta. Al llegar a su edificio subió en silencio, en la oscuridad del departamento dejó la computadora y arrojó las llaves a la mesa. De camino a la habitación se quitó la chaqueta y los zapatos y se tiró en la cama, miró el techo un instante y cerró los ojos.

_La puerta del oscuro departamento se abrió y arrojó las llaves a la mesa, atravesó la sala hasta las puertas de cristal y se dirigió a la silueta que miraba las estrellas en el balcón, al acercarse rodeó su cintura y besando su hombro la abrazó. Ella acarició su mejilla._

_ —Volviste…_

_ —Estoy aquí._

. . .

_"Más allá de tus labios_

_Del sol y las estrellas_

_Contigo en la distancia_

_Amada mía_

_Estoy"._

César Portillo de la Luz


End file.
